fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Numetto Mizore
Mizore Numetto (ぬめっと霙 Numetto Mizore) is a human girl with great Spiritual Awareness. She's friends with Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Ishida Uryuu. She attends Karakura High with her classmates and friends. She has the ability to summon Spirits from her Zodiac charm bracelet, much like Orihime can summon pixies from her hairpins. Mizore also has a heavy crush on Ichigo History Early life When Mizore was six years old, her mother contracted a strange illness and died. It was then that Mizore was left in the care of her father and older brother. After the death of her mother, her father went to drinking to numb his pain. Yukio was displeased with their father's actions and moved-out with Mizore. It wasn't two years later that their father died. It was just Yukio and Mizore after that. Yukio tried his hardest to give Mizore a good childhood. But things only got worse. When Mizore was ten, her brother was shot and killed in a cross-fire before her very eyes. The event was so traumatizing that Mizore lost her will to speak; her vocal chords shut down and refused to work. She uses a notepad to speak. She refused to live anywhere else but her brother's home, so her aunt would pay for the rent and styed with her until she was old enough to live on her own. High School Years Mizore was always too shy to make any friends, and was content with sitting at her desk and staring out the window. One day, she made nervous friends with Ichigo Kurosaki. It wasn't soon after that that she became friends with Orihime Inoue. Orihime was so excited about her new friendship that she rushed Mizore to meet Chad and Uryuu. After a while, Mizore became friends with Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and the others. It was here that she had found her escape from her dreadful reality. Plot The Strange Silent Girl arc This arc centers around Mizore meeting Ichigo and her past. This arc occurs after the Soul Society arc, when Ichigo leaves Rukia in the Soul Society where she belonged. It focuses on Mizore's growing friendship with Ichigo and the others as well as her over-coming her shyness (if only slightly). Mizore is unaware that Ichigo is a Shinigami until he saves her from a Hollow that tried to devour her. On the way of taking her back home, Ichigo explains everything to her and she understood why he was gone all the time. He swore to her that he would protect her no matter what, because she was such a close and good friend. After he had left her and she was safe in her home, it was then that she realized she loved him. Rescue Mizore arc A very short arc in the series. Mizore had been kidnapped by a man named Hiruma Takeshi because he was fascinated and infatuated by her. This had plunged Ichigo into a fit of despair, making him feel like he didn't do his job to protect her. After getting the information he needed from Urahara, Ichigo set out to rescue his friend. After finding Takeshi and Mizore on the far end of Karakura, Ichigo was challenged to a fight to see who would win Mizore. Naturally, Ichigo accepted and an epic battle ensued. As Mizore watched Ichigo as he was being beaten brutally, she tried to find the strength to call out to him. After forcing her vocal chords to work, she cried for him not to lose. Astounded by her outburst, Ichigo and Takeshi froze and turned their attention to her. She told Ichigo that he didn't have to fight for her, and all she wanted was to go back home with him. This gave Ichigo a new-found strength and he defeated Takeshi. When Mizore went to check on Ichigo, she grew the courage to confess her love for him. He returned her feelings and swore to always be there for her. Afterwards, they went home to rest. Arrancar arc In this arc, we discover Mizore's powers. We find out that she is a human with a great Spiritual Awareness with the power to summon Spirits from her bracelet. There are thirteen Spirits in all (thirteen counting the forgotten Cat). So far, she is only able to summon the Tiger, Tsukiyomi - he represents Mizore's inner strength. His summon is: "Lend me your strength! Tsukiyomi!" Category:Fanbase